Final Fantasy Frontier
by Gamer King 69
Summary: A dying planet... A man who wants to stand amongst the gods... A soldier consumed by his madness... and another who wishes for the destruction off all creation... This is the frontier, the frontier of a new era... Elements of other games added.


(Bleach OST- Treachery)

A child sat alone in a playground in the middle of a barren, desert like playground, curled up with his knees against his chest atop of the jungle gym. The boy heard a loud rumbling sound, causing him to look up and see several ship flying into the sky and toward a large, moonlike satelite that orbited the planet. He stood up and continued staring up at the artificial planetary body before being suddenly grabbed by his mother who ran him toward a large city where the ships where flying from.

XxX

Inside the city, the boy's mom guided him through the crowds of panicking people who were rushing into the remaining ships. The boy and his mom reached a ship with a few people already crowded onto it when the sounds of gunfire suddenly went off. The boy looked back and saw several people being shot down by SeeD officers to his horror before his mom forced him onto the ship. The mother began to board the ship but suddenly stopped when another shot had been fired. She fell to the ground on her side, revealing a gun shot wound in her back. The boy stared down at his dying mother in horror before trying to get out of the ship and to her side but was stopped when an older man grabbed his arm as the door to the ship closed in front of his face. The remaining ships, including the one the boy was on began to take off, leaving several people behind and causing the SeeDs to begin firing at them in vain due to the range limit of there firearms. The boy stared down at his mother's dead body which was now laying in a pool of her own blood as his eyes began to tear up.

"MOM!" The boy screamed as he tears began streaming down his cheeks.

(OST End)

XxX

_A dying planet... A man who wants to stand amongst the gods... A soldier consumed by his madness... and another who wishes for the destruction off all creation... This is the frontier, the frontier of a new era..._

(Final Fantasy Overture)

Final Fantasy Frontier

XxX

Shinra Prime- 12 Years Later...

The majority of humanity had moved onto Shinra Prime, an artificial satelite that worked like a planet. Using Mako Energy, the Shinra Company provide a breathable atmosphere, water, and an artificial sun. The Mako Energy was mined from the original planet an transported to Mako Reactor Plants on Shinra Prime via tranships. To the ignorant eye of the people living there who went on with lives with no worries, Shinra Prime seemed like a Utopia, but this heaven above hell harbors a dark secret...

XxX

A teenage boy wearing a SeeD uniform stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a Mako Mining Facillity that had several tranships flying to and from it. "Okay Rain, this is for Galbadia, for the planet, I can't allow to get scared now..." Rain said to himself.

As a tranship began to take off, Rain suddenly leapt off of the cliff and onto the tranship as it flew by. He grabbed the edges of the top of the cockpit and pryed it opened to the pilot inside's surprise.

"Hey what the hell?" The pilot asked as he looked up at Rain.

Rain grabbed the pilot by the collar and pulled him out of the seat before throwing him out and off of the tranship. He climbed into the seat and pressed a button to closed the cockpit before grabbing control of the ship in time to steer away from a mountain side and flew off into the planet's atosphere's exosphere and toward Shinra Prime. "Okay Shinra time take you down for what you've down to our planet!" He stated as he approached the artificial satelite.

XxX

A teenage boy sat on a bench inside of a Shinra Mako Reactor watching the many workers there press the buttons on their computers to operate the machines and turned the Materia collected into Mako Energy. He had short blonde hair in a bob haircut and brown eyes. He wore a SOLDIER 3rd Class uniform with the helmet and carried a Buster Sword with an old, wittled down and rusty blade.

"So you're the SOLDIER kid we heard was coming here to provide extra security."

The SOLDIER looked up the man speaking to him, a Shinra officer. "Yeah, President Shinra told me that he had gotten information that a Galbadian SeeD may be attempting to infiltrate one of the Mako Reactors and destroy it, so he sent me here." He explained.

"Woah! You actually got to have the President speak to you and personally assign you a mission? You must be a pretty important guy." The Shinra officer concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so." The SOLDIER said with a chuckle.

"So, does an important guy like you have a name?" The Shinra officer asked.

"Name's X Spade." X introduced.

"X? That's a weird name..." The Shinra officer stated.

"I suppose so." X agreed with a laughed.

"BLIZZARD!"

X and the Shinra officer heard someone's exclaimation followed by screams and gunfire. X stood up and turned to the Shinra officer. "Did you here that?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds like the SeeD is here!" The Shinra officer stated.

"Let's go!" X ordered as he ran down a corridor within the Mako Reactor Plant with the Shinra officer following behind him.

XxX

Rain ran past the frozen bodies of several Shinra officers and toward two that were shooting at them, ignoring the bullets that flew past him. He punched the first Shinra officer in the chest, sending him flying into a wall, and followed it up by jumping in the air as the second one turned toward him and roundhouse kicked him to the floor, knocking both of them out.

X and the Shinra officer accompaning him slidded to the doorway before entering, catching Rain's attention and causing the SeeD to turn to them. The Shinra officer fired a shot at Rain as X took his Buster Sword off of his back and loaded Guard and Lightning Materia into its slots.

Rain sidestepped the bullet and charged toward the Shinra officer, throwing a punch.

"Wall!"

Rain's punched was suddenly stopped by a wall of light that materialized in front of the Shinra officer and was sent skidding backwards by said wall of light. Rain turned toward X who had his arm extended out toward the Shinra Officer. Rain glared at X with an angry look as he bared his teeth.

"You're not the only one who can use magic!" X informed with a smirk.

To Be Continued...

This is a crossover of most if not all Final Fantasies.


End file.
